Laurifer Gladiator
}} 'Laurifer Gladiator'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Note: Only male couriers will be allowed to complete this quest; female couriers cannot participate. # Travel to The Fort. # Speak to Otho about fighting in the Legion arena. # Defeat opponents in three fights to gain Caesar's Legion fame. Detailed walkthrough After being invited to the Fort by Caesar, the player can speak to Otho at the gate of the arena, which is overlooked by Caesar's tent in the upper area of the Fort. Male couriers can choose to participate in combat. Women are not allowed to fight in the Legion, and female couriers will be told to "know their place." During combat, only a machete and gladiator armor can be used; all other equipment is removed from the player's inventory. There are three rounds, and after each one Otho must be spoken to again to begin the next. After all the opponents are defeated, Otho will comment that nothing would be a challenge for the player, and no further combat will take place. The player's reputation with the Legion will improve. Notes * Quest items, such as the rebreather and Motor-Runner's helmet, will not be removed from your inventory during combat. * After each fight, your items are returned to your inventory all at once, but each one has its own on-screen pop-up message. These messages can take several minutes to clear. To avoid this, the player can place items in any nearby footlocker before starting the quest and collect them at the end. Even though the footlockers are marked as owned, retrieving your items from them does not count as stealing. Saving the game after a fight and then reloading will also cancel the pop-ups. * After killing Stella and finishing this quest, most of the Legion soldiers around the camp will start commenting about you saying that "they had never seen someone killing an NCR Ranger in single combat." * Items dropped inside the arena beforehand do not disappear or get removed into the footlocker, making for an easier fight if the player drops any hold-out weapons, or a safety line if player drops chems or consumables, if you find yourself struggling. Behind the scenes Laurifer gladiator loosely translates from Latin as "victorious gladiator." Bugs * After fighting against the two slaves, you can put your holdout weapons into their inventory. If you immediately start another round in the arena (against Sergeant Andrews) before the slave's bodies disappear, you can get your weapons from the slave's inventory and fight him with your holdout weapons. This can also be done to fight against Ranger Stella. * As soon as a fight begins, you can quickly run backwards out of the arena before the gate closes. This allows you to grab your items from the footlocker. You have to jump back into the arena because the gate has already closed. This can be used to acquire a weightless armor and machete that cannot be removed from your inventory by anything other than killing the slaves. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Caesar's Legion quests ru:Лавроносный гладиатор uk:Лавроносний гладіатор